Ventriloquist
:You may also be looking for the thug Scarface. Arnold Wesker was a Ventriloquist who had double personality disorder. Unwittingly, he developed a criminal mastermind personality which was vented through the dummy named Scarface. History Arnold Wesker was a former ventriloquist in Gotham City where he suffered from Dissociative Identity Disorder, possibly from a psychological trauma in his youth. Wesker turned to crime and carved a dummy by the name of Scarface. His dissociative identity was manifested within the dummy, who became the dominant personality. Dubbing himself the Ventriloquist, he and Scarface went on a crime spree in Gotham. The duo planned a series of gold vaults heists with clockwork precision. The Ventriloquist's downfall came when Batman learned about the heists, realizing they involved a clever criminal with a knowledge of planning and logistics. After fighting Batman, Scarface was shredded by a hail of bullets and reduced to a pile of wood. The Ventriloquist was later sent to Arkham Asylum. He later escaped out of Arkham and plotted a new scheme. When Veronica Vreeland was holding an exhibit of stuffed extinct and endangered animals from a late relative's collection, the Ventriloquist and Scarface planned to steal the animals to sell them on the black market. However, the plan would likely fail without a decoy, so they recruited Catwoman into a 'partnership'. While she was framed for the heists, the Ventriloquist started selling the stuffed animals for the underworld figures to the highest bidder, including the Penguin. However, Batman saved Catwoman and together they defeated the Ventriloquist. Wesker was sent back to Arkham. As did every inmate from Arkham, the Ventriloquist in the Trial of Batman, acting as bailiff, though Scarface commanded more respect (or fear) among the inmates. He was also a victim of Lock-Up's barbaric inmate treatment. At some point, Wesker passed his psychological treatment at Arkham and was given a clean bill of mental health. He got a new job at Wayne Enterprises as a mail clerk and was given an apartment at Wayne Gardens Halfway House. While enjoying his new life, Wesker was confronted by Scarface's henchmen, Rhino and Mugsy. Scarface, while laying dormant to pull another heist, was prematurely awakened by his henchmen. He attempted to kill them, but Batman and Batgirl intervened and at the last moment, Wesker pulled out a gun and killed Scarface himself, ending him once and for all. Afterwards, Wesker enjoyed a new quiet life, getting his job at Wayne Enterprises back and finding peace at last. At some later point, Batman took possession of the Scarface dummy and kept it under glass in the Batcave. Background information In the DC Comics, Arnold Wesker was the son of a mob boss who was traumatized when his mother was killed by an assassin, causing him to suppress his emotions and develop DID. After killing a patron in a bar fight, Wesker was sent to Blackgate Prison, where he shared a cell with one Donnegan, who had made a puppet he called Woody. Sentenced to life and abused by Donnegan, Wesker heard what he thought was Woody telling him of an old tunnel Donnegan made and they escaped, killing Donnegan, who gave the dummy the scar that would lead to his name of "Scarface". Over the course of their career, Wesker and Scarface became a criminal duo, with Scarface being the dominant of the two (he even commanded his own territory during the events of No Man's Land). Wesker was later killed by Tally Man, and Scarface was picked up by Mob princess Peyton Riley, who was much more in line with Scarface's personality. Peyton has developed a strong rivalry with Harley Quinn, who considered Wesker a friend. In the comics, there is some evidence to suggest that Scarface is actually sentient. His origin showed that Scarface was made out of wood left over from a blood stained gallows on Blackgate Island, and Scarface has retained the same personality despite being used by several owners. Appearances * "Read My Lips" * "Trial" * "Harlequinade" * "Catwalk" * "Lock-Up" * "Double Talk" * "Over the Edge" * "Black Out" * "Starcrossed, Part III" * "Epilogue" External links * * * Category:A to Z Category:Batman rogues